Homecoming
by Preci LV
Summary: Rachel Roth and Garfield Logan were perfectly happy together and were about to start a new life with each other...until Terra comes along. After getting a new job as a social worker near Garfield, she wants to fix her mistakes and get Garfield to take him back, but Rachel thinks that she's up to something.
1. Meet Garfield and Rachel

It was eight-thirty in the morning on a sunny Saturday and Garfield was waking up bright and early. He yawns as she was stretching his arms and legs, but he quickly realizes who was next to him. He tried to minimize the noise level of his voice. For his purple dark beauty queen was still sleeping and she would be highly pissed if she woke up. Garfield smiles deeply to himself as he sees her body move up and down as she was snoring quietly. He gently kisses her upon her cheek as he gets ready to get dressed for the day. Out of his pajamas and into a purple shirt and black shorts, Garfield was humming to himself. Garfield goes back into his bedroom as he opens the window a bit to smell the New Haven air. New Haven was as beautiful as it was huge. Garfield sat on his bed to relax, only to find his girlfriend gone. Where did she go? Did Garfield accidently wake her up? He hoped that she wasn't pissed at him. He sits on the edge of the bed as he puts on his sneakers and he was tackled from behind as his purple queen kisses him on the cheek. He smiles from ear to ear as he nibbles upon her ear. Rachel giggles as she kisses him on his lips.

"Good morning.", mumbles Rachel as she slicks her hair from the front.

"Good morning, Mama."

Rachel wraps her arms around Garfield as she was kissing him all over his face from behind. Garfield was the most happiest dude in the world. But, he couldn't help himself but to wonder. Had it _really_ been two years since the Titans disbanded? Had it _really_ been two years since Garfield and Rachel moved in together? Since the split, Robin and Starfire married and moved to her home planet of Tamaran for Starfire was to take the throne and rule as queen of her people, surpassing her wickedly evil older sister, Blackfire, who was starting her jail sentence for her past crimes. On the other hand, Cyborg moved away to Houston, Texas with his beautiful fiancé, Bumblebee, who used to be a part of the HIVE Academy but left to form the Titans East with Aqualad, Speedy and Mas y Menos (with the help of Cyborg, unsurprisingly). Rachel has gotten into Yale University, trying to get her Master's Degree on Astrology while Garfield was struggling to get his GED (by being pushed by Rachel to continue his education) and balancing his job as an elementary school janitor and sometimes works at the zoo on the weekends.

"What are we going to do today?"

Garfield strokes his chin and replies, "How about breakfast in the morning? Pancakes?"

"You're making them?"

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"Remember the last time?"

"That was the last time."

"How many times we had to call the fire department in the last few weeks?"

Garfield thinks back and sighs as he struggles to say "Two...three times, maybe."

Rachel smirks and sighs as she kisses him again. "It's okay. I'll fix us something."

"Like waffles?"

"Don't get me started."

"You remember those times."

"Yeah. I wish I didn't."

"Why not?"

"You and Vic both annoyed me. You two still annoy me."

"Vic and Bumblebee are both at Houston."

"You still call him, which runs up our phone bill."

"Hey. Even though New Haven and Houston are FAR APART...Vic's still my best bro and our _friend..._ and he _was_ there to help you through getting into Yale."

(Since Rachel has gotten into Yale University, Garfield thought it was a good idea to move to New Haven, CT, so they wouldn't have to travel back and forth.)

Rachel sighs and playfully pinches him on his nipple. Pretending to grimace in pain, Garfield growls sexily and puts his body on top of her as they were making out. Moaning to the sweet sensation of her boyfriend's kisses, Rachel stops only once to glance at the clock and screams as it read eight-fifty.

"I'm late. I have class at nine!"

"Need to borrow my car?"

"What about you?"

"I'll catch the bus."

"You hate the bus."

"I don't care. Take my car."

Garfield grabs the keys to his Jeep from out of his dresser and tries to give them to Rachel, who was hesitating. Rachel bit her lip as she looks at her soulmate in the eye. She sighs and shyly smiles as she takes the keys from his hands.

"Azarathian Mentrion Zinthos!"

As Rachel changes out of her purple pajamas and into her skinny jeans and her oversized Yale t-shirt, she kisses her boyfriend on the cheek as she dashes out of the door to drive to school. She honks the horn as she drove off in a hurry. Garfield waves from the bedroom window and sighs as he lays his back on the bed...

 _Another day...another migraine..._

Just then, someone was knocking upon his door. He gets up grumpily and says, "Alright, alright! I'm coming! Jeez..."

As he was opening the door, his face turns into worry as he saw who was at the door. He was about to slam the door shut but he knew better. He had to face to his demons.

"Hi, Garfield."

"Terra...hey."

Terra was pulling her long blonde back to get away from her purplish-blue eyes and smiles at her ex-boyfriend, who she played and duped to get intel on the Titans to tell Slade, who was the Titans' worst enemy. Terra had sorrow in her eyes, but managed to talk to Garfield.

"How are you?"

"Good."

"That's great."

"Why are you here? Don't you have to run some errands for Slade?"

"Look. Slade was in the past. I'm working as a social worker here. I was thinking about you since I heard that you were living here-"

"With Rachel."

"Oh...Rachel. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

"Um...wanna hang out?"

"I have to work at the zoo."

"It's my day off. I'll talk to you as you work."

"Rachel wouldn't like that."

"Oh."

"Look. We'll get some coffee or something."

Terra smiles eagerly and says, "Sweet! Thanks, Garfield! What time should I-"

"Maybe noonish. I have break at that time."

"Thank you so much! You won't regret it, Garfield! I promise!"

Terra hugs Garfield tightly as she goes inside of her car and honks the horn as she drove off. Garfield waves back at her slowly and groans as he thinks of the consequences of meeting up with his ex-girlfriend. Surely, Rachel would kill him, but he had to make amends. Besides, Terra seemed innocent. A little too innocent. What were her intentions? What was her plan?

 _Good God. Please don't let Terra be in love with me again. If you called our relationship love in the first place..._


	2. Terra's Little Visit

At the New Haven zoo, it was...well...a zoo! With the kids bouncing up and down the walls, screaming and throwing up everywhere. Their shrieks of horror filled Garfield's ears, making them bleed. It was agony. He hated this job, but he knew that it was one of those jobs he could get with a GED. Boy, how he wished that he didn't drop out. How he didn't make himself flunk out. He should of gotten his diploma and went to college with Rachel, but he knew that he didn't have the brains. He sighs to himself as he was waiting for his break to come hopefully. It was only a quarter to noon, and he was getting patient. A little five year old boy with his hair in his eyes drops his ice cream on Garfield's sneaker. He cries as his frozen treat is no more. His mother apologizes to Garfield, who smiles weakly, and leaves with her son to get him another ice cream. Garfield groans as they were gone and sits on a chair to clean off his sneaker. Oh, how he _hated_ this damned job of his. It was bad enough that he had to deal with kids _much worse_ than the ones that he was dealing with now! With their yelling and crying on the bus. He was still irritated by the one kid who spat up on his shirt. And it was only this morning! Damn that bus! He hated his life and he hated this job! Rachel was really fortunate to get a scholarship for Yale. Finally, noon has arrived! He glances at the clock and cheers in secret as he grabs his wallet and cell phone as he heads for the bus stop. The dreaded bus stop. His boss, Mister. Monroe, however, stops him in his tracks.

"Garfield, I need you to stay a bit longer. Emily's out with a cold and we're short-handed."

Louis Monroe was a hard-working and stern man who looked like his grayish-black hair was thinning due to his age (he was only in his fifties). Even though Garfield was one of his favorite employees, Monroe always managed to give him a hard time.

"C'mon, Monroe! Can Jason do it?! I have to meet up with someone."

Jason, a skinny kid with stringy orange hair, looks up as he heard on his name, waves at both his boss and his friend as he was cleaning the zoo benches. Jason was as clumsy, though, as he was reliable. They both wave back. Monroe goes back to his conversation.

"Rachel can wait. It's important."

"It's not Rachel."

Mister. Monroe cocks an eyebrow up.

"Ugh. It's just an old friend."

Why was Terra considered an old friend...? Even Garfield didn't have the answer.

"She or he would have to wait."

"It's important, Monroe...!"

"Hey, Garfield."

Garfield quickly turns around to see Terra right behind him.

"T-T-Terra..."

"Sorry. I thought of meeting up with you here."

"Sure...I have to stay back a bit anyway."

"Oh, that's okay. We can still talk, right?"

"Yeah."

Mister. Monroe eyes the blonde girl and clears his throat. Crap. Garfield has forgotten that his boss was right there. He was used to Rachel visiting from time to time. Garfield prayed that he wasn't being accused of cheating. The last thing that Garfield wanted was Rachel on his neck all the time. Especially all of the stress that she has to put up with due to long classes and asshole classmates. One time, she almost ate someone for giving her the wrong look. Almost getting herself expelled. For Rachel was half-demon. Due to her father, of course. Garfield didn't understand the fact that she was immortal since he didn't know her mother (which she doesn't want to talk about).

"Mister. Monroe. This is my f-f-friend, Terra."

Terra looks at Garfield with a sad look in her eyes then smiles at his boss as she shakes his hand.

"Nice girl, Garfield. Now get to work."

"Yes, sir."

As his boss leaves, Terra asks, "Why were you hesitating there?"

"Because...just because."

"You're mad at me still."

"No. I'm just-"

"I get it."

"Terra, please."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're in love with Rachel. I get it. I was hoping that we would be friends again. Please?"

Garfield couldn't help himself but to say, "Okay."

Terra squeals as she hugs Garfield tightly as she kisses him on the cheek, but quickly apologizes. Garfield nods his head a bit and shows her around the zoo and talks to the former villain. But, he didn't know that Rachel was visiting the zoo. Hoping to see her boyfriend, but couldn't find him. She searches high and low until she met up with his boss.

"Hi, Monroe."

"Rachel! Hello, dear! How are you?"

"Good, I guess. Class is depressing."

"Oh. You'll be okay."

"I know. Have you seen Garfield?"

"He's showing his friend, Terra, around."

"Terra?"

Why was Terra here? And why was she around Garfield?

"Yeah. They're by the monkey cages."

Mister. Monroe points to the monkey bars where Garfield and Terra were talking and laughing together. Rachel looks at Garfield's boss and thanks him. He pats her on the back and leaves. As he leaves, she glares at Terra...Trouble alert.


	3. Rachel's Demands

Garfield bought two coffees: one for him and one for Terra. She smiles and thanks him as she sips her coffee. Garfield smiles at Terra. Maybe Terra WAS telling the truth after all. She seemed innocent, after all. They were walking together, exploring the animal cages. Making sure that Terra was a man (or lady) of her word when she said she was done with Slade. Garfield decided to ask her that question.

"Are you really done with Slade?"

"You still don't believe me."

"I never said that."

"You asked me the question."

"It's a reasonable question."

As they were talking, they didn't notice Rachel hiding in these shrubs. Rachel knew that this was more embarrassing than demeaning to spy on her boyfriend like this, but she didn't like nor trust Terra at all. Not one bit ever since their epic battle when Terra was a victim of Slade's puppetry and trickery. She couldn't help herself but to think of her dear friend Richard "Dick" Grayson. Robin. Back then when he was also being controlled by Slade, tricking her dearly lover leader into committing villainy and deceit. But, unlike Terra, Robin did his deeds to protect his friends. For they had nanobots inside of their bloodstreams, nearly killing them with a push of a button. But, Robin was a good leader. Rachel knew that Dick would never do something out of context like that. But, she knew better but to think so cold-heartily about Terra like that. For Terra didn't have a family. No home. No friends. Until she met them. Now, the trust between Terra and the Titans was a burnt bridge. All because of Terra. And she couldn't fix it. No matter how Terra was manipulating Garfield's small brain. Yes, his small brain. Rachel goes back to eavesdropping again. Terra sighs as she admits to Garfield, "No, I'm not. If I really was, Garfield, I would of had a plan right now. But, I'm as clean as a snobby person's mansion."

"Not the time to be making jokes, Terra."

"Was I making jokes..?"

"I mean it."

"Garfield...*sigh*. I know you hate me and what I've done."

"Why did you do it?"

"I thought that Slade was like...you know. He was really there for me. He would help me out. You don't know the meaning of loneliness. It hurts."

"You're the last person to be hurt."

"Garfield-"

"We've trusted you, Terra. Especially me. You were my first love. Trust is hard to get back."

"I thought you were starting to trust me again."

"I'm. Still...trying, okay."

"Okay."

Rachel was shaking her head with despair.

 _Was Garfield seriously falling for this dumb chick's act? My man is such a dumb ass buffoon._

"I'm sorry for long ago, Garfield.", says Terra as she hugs Garfield tightly and crying up upon his chest. Garfield didn't know what to do, so he rubs upon her back, saying, "You're going to be okay. I'm sorry. I'm just...didn't expect you to be here...How did you find me anyway?"

"I've kept your number all these years. And I heard from a good friend of mine that you work with. Jason. He told me about your whereabouts. I came by...hoping that...*sniffle*….I could fix us. Fix the damage that I've done to you. I'm sorry, Garfield. Please forgive me. I'll work hard everyday to fix our friendship. Please?"

Terra pulls him close to her, so they were chest to chest. Garfield's face was a burning red color. He should push her away, but he couldn't for some reason. Was he getting feelings for Terra again? What would Rachel think? He knew for one thing. She would be highly pissed! Garfield should know that Rachel didn't like Terra. Why was he getting so attached to Terra, he didn't have the answer. Maybe he still had a thing for Terra. But, he knew he should check with Rachel first. She might say no. But, it was worth a shot, right...? Right...?

"Terra. I can forgive you. But, it's really up to Rachel."

"Oh. Rachel. I forgot about her..."

"Rachel's just as hurt as me. As us. Starfire probably has more remorse than any of us in the Titans."

"Where are the other Titans anyway?"

"Vic moved to Houston with Bumblebee. Dick and Starfire moved to Star's planet of Tamaran. Me and Rachel are here in New Haven, but we still have the T-Tower to ourselves for vacation. Since Rachel's going to Yale."

"Good for Rachel."

 _Good for Rachel. Is she really supportive of me and my hard work? Terra, that bitch._

Rachel was really stewing with anger now. She would came out of her hideout by now. But, she wanted to be dramatic.

Terra was pulling on her blonde ponytail. "Wanna hang out after your shift?"

Garfield looks around him. "Are you serious?"

She nods her head and smiles. "Do you? I mean, if it's okay with Rachel. Maybe she should come too."

"I would _love to_.", says Rachel as she comes from the shrubs.

"R-Rachel! Where did you-", Garfield was stuttering as he saw his beautiful purple queen emerge out of her hiding place with an evil smirk on her beautiful porcelain colored face.

"It's okay, Garfield.", says Rachel, kissing Garfield passionately on the mouth. Making Terra feel uncomfortable. "We would love to hang out after his shift."

"Okay. Thanks, Rachel. I'll see you guys."

Rachel waves with a fake smile on her face as Terra turns to leave.

"Are you okay?", asks Garfield after Terra leaves.

"Yes, Garfield. I'm fine." Rachel kisses him again and leaves. Garfield should be scared. Rachel was a woman of mystery and craziness. But. But. Rachel didn't want Garfield to know what she was thinking about. what she was planning. That was that one thing that Garfield hated. He sighs as he gets back to work. Another day, another mystery.


	4. Rachel and Terra

As Terra texts Garfield her new address in Connecticut, Garfield was planning to take the bus and tell Rachel, but Rachel insisted that she'd pick him up from the zoo and drive them to Terra's house. He was too scared to argue with his girlfriend, so he agrees obediently to his love's demands and they drive off to go and see Terra. As they were driving down to see Terra, Rachel Roth was asking her boyfriend about his encounter with Terra the supposed 'traitor'.

"So, Garfield. how was your talk with Terra?"

"Good, I guess."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"How's she manage to find us. She found out through Jason."

"Your friend at the zoo?"

"Yeah."

"Why? Are they friends?"

"I don't know."

"Interesting."

"Yeah. We also talked about her and Slade."

"Is she still working for him?"

"She says no."

"Right."

"I believe her."

Rachel nearly stops the car in a complete halt. She turns to see Garfield as if she was looking at him for the first time. "What...? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

"I'm serious."

"I'm serious, too."

"Rachel-"

"Don't Rachel me! Did you remember anything that happened that time?! The hurt and abuse that she dammed there put us through?!"

"Calm down, Rach."

"I AM calm."

"Let me drive."

"I'm driving."

"You know how you are when you're angry and you're behind the wheel."

"Garfield."

"Rachel."

Rachel sighs and comes out of the driver's seat and they switched places. Garfield takes out a candy bar from the glove compartment and gives it to Rachel. she eyes him angrily and huffs. She was hesitating at first, but Garfield knew that she couldn't resist chocolate. She sighs as she takes the stupid chocolate bar from his hand and nibbles on it a bit. Garfield laughs at Rachel and drives off to see Terra at last. As they pull up on the front of her house, they couldn't help themselves but to get jealous! Terra's house was more of a mansion/beach house type. It was pure white and brick layered. As they went inside, it was also painted white and the furniture was rich and divine. Rachel was eyeing the house with envy as she was about to sit on Terra's brown plush couch. When she sat on it, she looked like as if she was about to sink in! She was adjusting herself to the couch's weight, but it was hard, so she gave up. Garfield laughs as he sits on one of Terra's wooden chairs, which was beautifully crafted in a elegant French twist on top and curly on the legs. As they were waiting for Terra, Terra was running down the stairs. Terra squeals with excitement as she saw Garfield, but calms herself down a bit as she saw Rachel eyeing her. Terra takes a similar chair that Garfield was sitting upon and places it next to Garfield. Rachel brings another chair and places it in between the two of them. Terra looks down at her feet and manages to make little conversation with them.

"Thanks for coming, you guys. I've really been excited for this day to come, you know?"

"Sure, you have.", mumbles Rachel under her breath. Garfield eyes her and says, "No problem, Terra. We want to make amends. Right...Rach?"

Rachel eyes him and says, "Sure. Whatever. We have to see what the others think of this. Right...Garfield?"

He sighs and says, "Yeah."

"I want to hear from them too!", says Tera excitedly. "How are they? What are they doing now? What are their lives' like?"

"Well, the Titans disbanded for about two years now.", says Garfield.

"What? Why? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"Yeah. You started it.", says Rachel.

Garfield glares at her and says, "Don't listen to her. We've disbanded to re-live better lives for ourselves. Star and Robin got married last...year, was it? Yeah. They got married and moved to Tamaran since Starfire was next up for the throne. Cyborg moved to Houston with Bumblebee and they're very happy with their lives. I'll tell them that you're in town and want to talk to them."

"Can we talk to them now? I want to hear from them."

"Rachel doesn't like long distant calls."

"Oh. Okay."

Rachel eyes Terra and sighs heavily. "Are we done yet? I've got homework to do."

"You know you've could have done it earlier.", says Garfield.

"Or you shouldn't have came...", mumbles Terra.

"What was that?", asks Rachel.

"Nothing."

"No, no. Say it to my face."

"You shouldn't have came if we knew you was going to throw shade at me."

"You deserve it! You've hurt us!"

"I didn't mean it!"

"Sure, you didn't, Slade's little princess."

"Shut up about Slade!"

Garfield grabs Rachel and says, "We've got to go. See ya, Terra."

"See ya, Garfield. Rachel."

Rachel rolls her eyes as she was escorted out by her boyfriend. Garfield gets up front to drive them home. He honks the horn to let Terra know that they were leaving. Terra was waving back at them as they were leaving and goes back into her house. Rachel snarled as she said, "Can you believe her? Her and her stupid fancy house! What is she? Queen of royalty or something? Did you hear what she said to me?!"

"You kind of started it."

"I did not!"

"Rach."

"I don't want to hear it."

"You don't ever want to hear it."

"Are you on her side, Garfield?"

"Maybe I am."

"Stop the car."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He stops the car. Rachel opens the door and leaves. She starts to walk away. Garfield opens the door and catches up with her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm walking home."

"Come back."

"No."

"Please?"

"Not until you're on my side."

"You know damn well I'm not a side-taker."

"Well, I'm not coming with you."

"You're being a baby."

Rachel rolls her eyes as she leaves her green-colored boyfriend.

"Rachel...Rachel!"

Too late. She was already gone. He sighs as he drives home. He couldn't help but to think that Rachel was being a jealous baby. But, she was being a bit reasonable in a way. Terra was a traitor...but she was trying to make amends. Garfield was upset at Terra, but he was more pissed at Rachel for her childish behavior. He hoped that Rachel would apologize soon...


	5. Slade's Escape

Garfield came in, surprisingly, before Rachel! He knew he should've drove around town to find her, but he was still a bit upset at Rachel for what she said to Terra. He was upset now by thinking about it. As he was coming inside the house, he throws the keys on the couch and sighs heavily as he thinks of his angry girlfriend. He stops his moping to see a letter beautifully written in dark purple inked cursive.

 _Rachel._

Garfield takes a deep look of the letter, reading it to himself.

 _On my way to a friend's house for a study session. Sorry for the miscommunication. Love you._

 _Rachel Roth-Logan_

Garfield smiles to himself as he lays the letter back down as he grabs the remote to put the TV on something good, for alas, TV today was garbage. Not all TV. Just a bit of TV. Suddenly, Garfield put it on the news and was shocked at what he has seen. Slade. He has escaped jail. Garfield groans as he saw the bad news. What happened? Why was Slade out of jail? How did Slade escape? Who broke Slade out of jail? Then, suddenly, Garfield had a thought in his head. A weird thought. A deep sickening thought.

 _Maybe...Terra broke him out. No. No way. No how. Terra. She seems so innocent. But yet. It was a coincidence that he's escaped a few hours after Terra came into my life. Mine and Rachel's lives. No. Don't think that, Gar. Don't you dare, damn it! Terra is my friend. My...friend. Goddamn it, Gar. Don't. Think. That._

Garfield's phone rings suddenly. He picks it up and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Gar. It's Vic."

"Vic. Man, did you see the news?"

"Yeah, man. Crazy."

"Do you think Dick and Star know about it?"

"They should. I'll tell 'em. Does Rachel know? Is she there?"

"She's at her friend's house."

"Ya know what that means, right?"

"Man...I don't know if I'm ready to bring the group back together, you know?"

"What? Aw, man! Why not?"

"First off, Terra's back and Rachel's pissed off at me for hanging out with her."

"Woof. Sorry, man. But, still. We should get the Titans back together."

"Yeah. I guess."

"How's Terra...? Is she lookin' hot or something?"

"Not funny, Vic."

Vic was laughing through the phone, but he could sense his friend's angry and sarcastic tone, so he stops.

"My bad. Are we gonna stop him or what?"

"Lemme think."

"Well, you better think _fast_! Slade is **literally** on the move."

"A'ight. Talk to you later."

"A'ight. Tell Rachel, man. And...don't let Terra find out. She might have something to do with this."

"Not you, man!"

"I'm just saying. When did you meet up with her?"

"This morning."

"Oh."

"She said that she's done with Slade, okay?!"

"She said that. Really. Hmm."

"Dude."

"I'm just saying. That girl might be up to something."

"You don't know that!"

"Do _you_?"

There was a long pause between the two childhood friends. Garfield finally spoke up.

"Terra seems innocent. She even looked innocent. Terra might be telling the truth."

"Alright. Don't let your guard down. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Later."

"Alright."

They both hung up and Garfield sighs as his gaze was on the television. Poor Terra. She must know something, right? Gar hoped that she was okay. He decides to call her, but stops himself. Should he **dare** make that risk? Knowing that Rachel hates her guts? No. He knew that he had to investigate.


	6. Terra's Heart

**Before Slade's Breakout:**

After Garfield and Rachel both left Terra's house, she blows and slides down on the floor as she closes the door shut. Why did Rachel had to be so mean? She should believe Terra when she said that she was done with Slade. Terra guessed that she just had to put up Rachel's quirks and suck it up like a big girl. As she gets up from the floor, Terra decides to go through her stuff. She opens up her closet and goes through her old belongings. As she opens a box, she saw her outfit. Her white outfit. When she was Slade's puppet. She sighs and puts the outfit on the bed, but she was fingering the big S on the chest of the costume. She goes through the box again and grabs some old photos of her and Garfield. Her and the other Titans. She was miserable as she was looking through the photos. Putting the photos upon the bed, she sighs as she eyes her cell phone on the tiny pink table across the bed. She sits on the pink and purple polka-dotted sheets as she was going through the box. After a long hour of going through old and painful memories, she grabs a hold of her old walkie-talkies. One of them was the Titans' communicator while the other one was Slade's communicator. She toys around with the Titans' communicator, but was disappointed to see that it doesn't work. But, when she tests out Slade's communicator, all she heard was static.

 _Good God. It works._

Terra puts the communicator down on the table and grabs her silver-coated phone, about to call Garfield, but puts it down next to her. She looks at the communicator and decides to test it out by talking into it. "Testing. Testing." All she heard was static again.

"Testing. One, two, three."

Static. She sighs a breath of relief. Just then, her heart beats loudly when she heard, "Who is this?"

Slade. Uh-oh.

 _Don't answer it. Don't answer it. Terra, don't do it. Don't fall for the trap._

"S-s-Slade?"

"Terra. Long time, no see."

It **was** Slade. She tries to put the communicator down, but it was hard for her to do. It was like a piece of the past was trying to grab a hold of her once again, trying to take her into the deep, dark abyss. It was being harder and harder to get out of its' reach. "Terra. Where are you?"

"New Haven."

"Good. I need your assistance."

"No way. I'm breaking you out. I'm done with you. You're a user and a liar."

"I'm a changed man."

"I don't believe you."

Just then, Terra was screaming in pain, collapsing on the wooden floor. Her skin was turning a orangish-red glow. She was afraid of her live. As if she was about to die. What was this strange feeling...

 _"Leave me alone, Slade!"_

 _Terra was all by herself inside of Slade's headquarters. She was face to face with Slade himself. Wanting to break free from his clutches, but he wasn't letting her go that easily._

 _"Never. You're my apprentice. You'll do as I say."_

 _"No. Never. I'm not your toy anymore!"_

 _"Heh."_

 _Terra was about to run away, but she was hit by a ray beam of some sort. She falls on the floor as she was hit. As she was awaken by her daze, she sees the feet of her master..._

"Stop it! Make it stop! Please!"

Finally...the pain was over. Terra gets up slowly.

"You're mine, Terra. Make one mistake and you'll experience that pain again. One press of this button. I'll make you suffer. I put these mini-nanobots inside of your bloodstream and I can turn them on. Making you suffer. Do as I say, Terra. Or else. Suffer."

Terra was really scared now. Slade was out with a vengeance. Was she willing to do as he said? Knowing that she might break Garfield's trust? A text pops up on Terra's phone. It was Garfield.

 _Hey. Sorry about Rachel. She can be a bit drastic at times. Please forgive her. She really means well. And I forgive you._

Terra's eyes begin to water. She was making Garfield miserable again. He forgives her. Now, he was about to regret it.

"Slade. Where are you?"

"In Jump City."

"Very well. I'm yours again..."

When she said it, her eyes were still filled with tears. Tears that can't go away.


	7. Terra the Backstabber

Garfield blows as he got off the phone with Vic. hoping that Vic told Dick and Starfire about Slade's escape. How could this happened? Garfield picks up the phone and calls Rachel, but it was a busy tone.

"Come on, Rach. Pick up."

He tries again, but this time, he hears a ringing from the outside of his house.

"Rach?"

Garfield gets up from the couch and opens the door, spotting Rachel. Rachel looks at Garfield with angry eyes. Uh-oh. Was she mad at him still? Garfield was about to hug her...until he saw the look on her face.

"You heard."

"Yeah. I'm upset as hell! How did he escape! I bet Terra-"

"Will you stop it with Terra?"

"Terra is a _menace_ , Garfield! Can you see that! How the hell is it a coincidence that he escapes after Terra comes to town!"

"I don't know, ok..?"

"You better know."

Garfield rolls his eyes and sits back on the couch. Wondering what to do. "Vic called."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Is it about Slade?"

"Yeah. He was going to call Rob and Star to tell them."

"Oh, okay."

"Do you think that there's a chance of the titans making a comeback?"

Rachel looks at her green boyfriend. "Are you really asking me that question?"

"It's a reasonable question."

"Well... _I don't know!_ That was an out-of-the-blue question! Maybe we could. Why? So we could stop Slade together? Like the old times, huh? Beastboy...?"

Garfield winces at that name. His old name. "That's not my name anymore."

"Why do you hate Beastboy?"

"Because it's old. Like, you don't hate Raven."

"I **don't**."

"Sure, you don't."

"Why are you so mean?"

"Maybe it's because of how you've treated Terra."

"Oh, boo-hoo. Terra's innocent. So what? Do we even have proof?!"

Just then, the door blasts open, breaking into pieces. Rachel screams as she hides behind Garfield, wrapping his arms around her. "W-who's there?"

Someone comes into their house, slowly moving. Slade. He was back with a vengeance. His villainous mask on his face. Glaring at Garfield and Rachel. "Well. Beastboy and Raven. It's been a while. Right...?"

"Stay away, Slade.", says Garfield. "Or else..."

"Or else what?"

"Or else...Rach?"

"M-me?! You started it! Finish it!", screams Rachel. Slade was laughing at them menacingly. It was creepy, but Garfield wasn't about to back out now. Not without a fight. "Put 'em up, Slade.", says Garfield.

"Garfield. Are you sure about this...? Slade is...you know. Bad."

"Are you trying to say I ain't strong, Mama?"

"No. I'm saying use your brain."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You're gonna break your hand. Plain and blunt, Garfield."

Garfield smirks as he punches Slade on his body of armor, only to hurt his hand. Screaming in pain, Garfield holds on to his hurt hand and tells Rachel that she was right.

"What was that, Garfield?"

"Ugh...you're right. Damn it, you're mean."

Rachel smiles as she pats him on the head, making Garfield feel small and dumb. Probably he regrets not going into college now. Slade grabs the front of Garfield's purple and black striped shirt and throws him against the wall, making him injure his back. Rachel runs to his side, healing his bruised back and glaring at the villainous Slade.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!"

A rope appears in front of Rachel. Grabbing the rope, she tries to tie him up, failing miserably and ends up falling on her face as she was trying to lunge at him. Rachel groans, but she was alright.

"Bastard..."

Garfield runs to Rachel's aide, but she says, "I'm alright. Don't worry about me. Worry about Slade."

Slade was already at them, pointing his sword at them. Garfield growls. Rachel was breathing heavily. Was Rachel...scared?

 _Rachel...? Are you scared? Are you really scared? Knowing that you're going to die?_

"Prepare to die, Titans."

"Hold it, Slade!"

It was Dick Grayson, dressed in all black, without his mask. Showing his beautifully blue-colored eyes. Was he risking his identity? Or did he left his mask at home? Maybe he was tired of the mask. Nobody knows. But, Dick doesn't notice.

"Who are you...?", asks Slade.

"Grayson. Richard Grayson."

Just then, Slade was hit with a green eyebeam. Starfire, dressed in a purple dress with the sides cut slightly, as if to show off her legs a bit. Glaring at Slade, she says, "Back off. Or else."

Rachel looks at Robin and Starfire with admiration. "Thanks, you guys."

"No prob. Let's get him.", says Dick, glaring at Slade, who had a walkie-talkie in one hand. "What are your intentions, Slade?"

"To take over the world for the last time. With a powerful army. Of two."

Vic busts the back door down, yelling, "Freeze!" Dressed in a tight black t-shirt and jeans, his bald head was not intimidating, but it was cop-like. Holding a gun in his hands, he glares at the once villainous Slade. "You're caught red-handed, Slade. Might as well back down. Now." Slade looks at Vic with a long look before laughing menacingly. "Get over yourselves, Titans. I'm too powerful for you. I'm too powerful with an old friend..."

The Titans all look at each other and back at Slade.

"An old friend. What do you mean?", asks Starfire.

Garfield looks at Star and back at Slade, realizing what he meant. "I swear, if you touch Terra..."

Dick glares at Slade. "What did you do to her?!"

Slade laughs as he goes outside, grabbing poor Terra by her long blonde hair, with tears in her eyes. "Look at them, Terra. These Titans...who hate you. Who want to you dead. Who want nothing to do with you."

"Leave her alone, Slade!", says Vic.

"Terra has been good, freeing me..."

The Titans look at them with fear and anger.

Rachel growls and says, "I told you! Terra is no good!"

"Terra...how could you...?", says Garfield. "We've...I've trusted you."

"I'm sorry, Garfield..."

"Why...?"

"I...can't tell you."

"Tell us, you bitch!", says Rachel, ready to leap out at her, but Dick holds her back.

"Come along, Terra.", says Slade, grabbing her hair still. "We've got a world to conquer."

As they left, Rachel bit Dick on his arm. Staggering back, Dick says, "Ow, Rachel! What the hell...? Are you crazy?"

"No. Just pissed. What did I **tell** you, Garfield...? Told you so!"

Garfield looks at her with disbelief. "No way. Slade's doing something."

"Wake up, Beastboy! We're screwed!", says Rachel, leaving. "C'mon! Let's kick Slade's ass already!"

Vic blows and leaves with Rachel. "Crap."

"C'mon, Garfield.", beckons Star. "We'll save her, alright...?"

As she puts a soft hand on his shoulder, he shrugs it away. "I don't need sympathy, Star. Let's go."

As he left, Dick and Starfire look at each other with a worried look into their eyes.


	8. Rachel's True Colors

As the Titans gather around downtown New Haven in search of Slade and Terra, Robin thought that it would be an awesome idea to split up and track Slade down while the others track down the stolen and misunderstood Terra. Rachel reluctantly volunteered herself to go after Terra on her own. Rachel, for one, had unfinished business with her, anyway. Robin didn't agree with her.

"That isn't your decision, Rachel."

"Yes. It. IS! You're not my boss anymore, Dick."

"Yes, I am. We're coming out a long hiatus, Rachel. Remember the good times, Rach? Beating up bad guys for the love of justice?"

"No."

Robin blows as he glares at Rachel Roth, who was showing her half-demon. Glaring back at Dick, she says, "Are we gonna kick some ass or what?"

"We don't even know where the hell they are.", says Vic, rubbing on his bald head. Garfield looks at him and says, "So, you're now human again?"

Vic shakes his head as he shows him the ring he made when Vic was a spy undercover when they had gather intel on the whereabouts of the HIVE Academy once. Along with his engagement ring to Karen Beecher (or Karen Stone AKA Bumblebee). Garfield smiles and says, "Nice...when's the wedding, anyways?"

"Karen and I haven't thought of a specific time and date yet, but we'd hope it to be very soon."

"Great."

"Um, if you two losers are done," growls Rachel as they both turn to see her as she was tapping the toe of her left foot. "Don't you guys remember that we have a bad guy to put back in jail?"

"Fine.", they both say.

"Me and Starfire will go after Slade along with Vic; Rachel and Garfield go after Terra."

"Happily.", smirks Rachel.

"No.", says Garfield. "I know what you're up to, Rachel. Don't do it."

Rachel makes a face at Garfield as she floats away from the group. Garfield growls as he runs after her. "Wait up, Rach! Wait!"

Vic, Star and Robin all look at each other as Vic blows a sigh of relief and frustration. "Why does Rachel have to be such a bitch at times? Especially at times when we're supposed to be heroes."

"I know, Vic.", says Dick. "I feel the same way as well, but it's Rachel. We can't control her. It's best to leave her alone right now. But, what confuses me is the fact that Terra had contact with Slade. Does she still her old stuff when she was under his clutches?"

"Maybe.", says Vic. "We can't be for sure, though. Terra is still a mystery."

"Terra's still our friend, though.", says Starfire. "Right...?"

As the two boys slowly took a glance at one another, Rachel hits up Robin's communicator, saying that Slade was nowhere to be found.

"What? How is that possible?"

"You tell me. He has Terra. Her little bitch ass."

"Rachel."

"Robin."

Vic takes the communicator and says, "Yo, Rach. Chill out and do your job as a superhero, okay? And cut us some slack. We know there's bad blood between you and Terra. But, it's the past now. Get over it. You have to understand that we have a job to do. I'm sorry that you're upset. We're all upset, but come on. Let the past go."

The only thing that Vic can hear as he gives Dick his communicator back was the sound of static. Rachel must've turned off her communicator. Vic scoffs at her. "What a jerky bitch!"

"You **did** come after her a little bit too hardly, dear friend Cyborg.", says Starfire as she was twirling a string of her dark-pinkish hair.

"I did what I needed to do, Star. Feelings are meant to get hurt."

Starfire was saddened by her friend's negative misdemeanor behavior, but she was still too focused on Terra's whereabouts. Wherever she was, Star hoped that she was okay, even if she was being controlled by Slade. As they were trying to Rachel and Garfield so they can regroup and think of another plan, Vic's cell phone was going off. Turns out that Karen was trying to Face-Time him. Vic answers.

"Karen...?"

Instead of being Karen, it was Slade with her cell phone! Vic growls at the villain. "What are you doing with Karen's phone?!"

Slade laughs villainously as he says to Vic Stone, "Taking over Jump City...firstly. After. The world."

"What have you done with Karen!?"

Slade glares at him as he shows him Karen (or Bumblebee, if you want to call her that) being tied up in his old lair, her mouth taped down and her eyes filled with tears. Not only that Vic was staring into his future wife's eyes...he was also staring at her belly...

"Let 'er go, Slade!"

"No. Not until I get what I want, Titans."

"You'll never take over the world, Slade!", yells Dick Grayson from behind Vic Stone. Karen was crying in the background as Slade was drawing his sword to her neck. "Let. Her. Go!", says Vic, not willing to hold back his anger. Slade hangs up the phone, making Vic angrier than he was before. Before he was about to release that anger, Robin calms him down, making Vic remember the mission, and tells him to worry about Karen as they were to go back to Jump City. The place that the Titans had their start.

"Don't worry. Karen will be rescued."

"I know."

"Is she pregnant?"

Vic looks down at the ground as he nods to his former boss. "She's due in the spring."

"Congrats! There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Starfire hugs Vic and says, "Congrats, dear friend Cyborg! There'll be another man-baby in the world!"

"Actually, Star. It's a girl."

"Even better!" Star and Vic were smiling at each other as they were still talking about the baby. As Robin was about to call Rachel and Garfield to tell them that they were to meet the others back to downtown so they can travel to Jump City, California, Dick was too busy listening to their conversation (Garfield was holding on to the TALK button on his communicator unknowingly).

"I don't get how you're _still_ hung up on her, Garfield!"

"I'm **not** hung up, Rach! I just care."

"That's gonna be your downfall in the future."

"My downfall? What the hell does that supposed to mean, Mama?!"

"It means what it means, Beastboy."

"Stop calling me that."

"Get used to it. Since we're about to get back together with our dumb ass friends-"

"WHOA! You're going too far, Rachel!"

"Sorry to hurt your small feelings."

"Why are you so _upset_ for!"

"You damn well should know, Beastboy."

Garfield groans and says later, "You're being a baby..."

"Feelings were meant to get hurt, Garfield."

"Look. Let's just go back to the others and try to think of another plan to find Slade and Terra. Hopefully, we can make Terra come to her senses again."

"Hung up."

"I am not!"

"Do you love her still? Is that what's going on with you? Do you still have feelings for her again?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Then, you won't have a problem choosing me over her. Right?"

"You're **not** doing this."

"Garfield."

There was a long pause between them. Vic, Dick and Starfire all gather closely.

"*Sigh*….I'm not choosing between the two of you. I love you, Rach, but Terra needs help."

"You're a douche, Beastboy."

"Where are you going, Raven...?"

"To wherever they are. Most likely, Jump City. I'm bent on killing both him and your precious little Terra."

"No!"

"Too late!"

There was static coming from the communicator. Vic lowly whistles as he says, "Wow."

"Rachel...", says Star.

As they see Garfield running towards them, he asks if Rachel has been here. They all shook their heads.

"Is everything okay?", asks Star, pretending not to know the conversation.

"No. Rachel wants to kill Slade and Terra."

"We have to save Terra **and** Bumblebee.", says Vic lowly.

"Bumblebee?"

"Slade has her in his clutches..."

"Well...Titans...GO!", says Dick as he says his well-known catchphrase. They all leave as they were about to go back to California. Jump City. Here they come.


	9. Terra vs Rachel

Everyone got on board of the old Titan airplane, which gave Garfield chills as he thought of the old times with the Titans. He wasn't afraid of flying; he was afraid of the past. Garfield just couldn't shake the good feelings being in the Titans. As much as he didn't want to be a prima donna, Garfield sighs to himself as he boards the plane. As they flew into the air, Garfield was feeling a deep feeling, as if he was more on Terra's side. Terra wasn't as crazy as Rachel was.

(I mean, Rachel _was_ crazy!)

Rachel was more demanding and terrorizing, but Terra...she was different.

"Yo, Gar. You a'ight there?"

Garfield wakes from his daydreams by hearing the sound of Vic Stone's voice. "Oh, yes. I'm...steady..."

"Is it because you haven't flew in a while, Garfield friend?", jokes Starfire.

Garfield blows then laughs a while after. "Good one, Star. I'm just...thinking of Rach."

"Man, forget Rach.", says Vic. "She can be angry all she wants to be. Ain't affecting me none."

"Vic...", says Star. "We shouldn't have the bad friend times, please. We're trying to find the Slade and the Terra. We should be the certain that we could save Terra."

"Yeah," says Vic. "Save Terra, kill Slade and boot Rachel out of the Titans."

"WHAT?!", spazzs Garfield. "W-w-we can't! I mean, Rach means a lot to m-us!"

"Rachel has a serious attitude problem, man."

"Even if she _does_ have an attitude problem, Vic, we can't just **boot** her out.", says Dick Grayson, eavesdropping on the conversation. "We have to come to a mutual agreement. Right, Star?"

Starfire was silent for a minute before saying, "Yes...but alas, guys...I believe that the Cyborg is correct. Raven has lost control. We have to do something..."

"We have to _keep her_! Right, Robin?", says Garfield.

"Raven...she...*sigh*…I can't think of this right now...Slade needs to be stopped."

"Right.", everyone said in unison.

As they flew to Jump City in a few minutes, they search around downtown for Slade and Terra, but no luck came about. Then, an explosion happens. They look around and saw that the bank was destroyed, money flying everywhere. Multiple people gathering around to grab the money to put into gray sacks to give to Slade, who had an hypnosis hat on the top of his head.

"Man!", says Vic.

"Titans-", Dick started to say, only to be stopped by a look of an black lighting strike. Rachel. She zaps the citizens to stop them, grabbing the money to take back into the bank.

"Rach!", screams Garfield, only to have Rach huff at him. He stops to hug her, but he was pushed away. "Get away, Beastboy! I know that you love Terra more than me! Face it! We're doomed. Our relationship is doomed! We can't fix us!"

"We can! You don't know that!"

Garfield puts his hands on both of her shoulders. "Trust me...trust US! We can make it..."

Rachel shrugs him off, looking him in the eye and turning her head.

"Have you guys found Slade?"

"No.", says Dick. "Let's just-"

Then, there was a dark shadow behind him. Rachel growls, "SLADE! Die, you parasite!"

Rachel lunges for him, but he disappears. Looking from side to side, she growls. "Dammit!"

"Rach, wait…", says Dick. "We should stop and think."

"Are you Dora or something?!"

"No, but I'm not Boots either."

"Nice sarcasm there."

"Learned from the best."

"Can we just find him!", says Vic. "He has Karen in his clutches. May I **need** to remind you guys that she's in danger **and** pregnant!?"

The Titans all look at each other. "Vic's right.", says Star. "We have to save the day...like old times..."

"Old times.", says Robin.

"Old times.", says Vic. "Titans..."

"Old times.", says Garfield. "Rach..."

Rachel sighs and says, "Old times."

They all high-five, before looking at Slade at the top of a tall building, commanding the citizens of Jump City to kill and destroy. Much to the displeasure of the Titans, they glare and snare. But, where was Terra...?

"Slade!", Rachel growls as she flew into the air.

"Wait, Rach! Dammit!", says Dick.

Vic shakes his head in dismay while Garfield and Starfire were staring, hoping that Rachel was alright.

Rach blasts the hat off of Slade's head, but misses by a long shot. She growls at her disappointment, trying again, only to fail again.

"Slade! What did you do to Blood to have him give you his damn hat?!"

Slade was laughing at Raven's misery. Replying to her question, he states, "Just had to eliminate him for it..."

 _He killed Blood...?_

Growling, she tries again, only to fail once more.

 _Dammit. Think, Raven...Just calm down and think._

Then, she was hit from a surprise attack. Falling to the ground, Raven hits the concrete hard, making her unable to get up right away. Garfield runs to her side, holding her to his chest. Cradling her in his arms. Like a baby. Rachel looks him in the eye.

 _Garfield...you really love me._

Terra emerges from the shadows. Dressed in her old outfit she had when she was with Slade. Rachel growls. "You did this, didn't you!? Didn't you!?"

"I'm sorry...", says Terra, tears in her eyes and her hand was turned into a fist. "I-I..."

"Terra," says Garfield. "Why are you doing this...?"

Terra shakes her head. "I can't tell you..."

"Tell me...", says Garfield, but Rachel blasts Terra. Making her fall backwards. Terra glares at Rach. "Why can't you be my friend, Raven!?"

"Cause I can't! You're evil! And I don't be friends of villains!"

The two girls glare at each other until Slade gets in the middle of them. Looking like he was smiling (but, you really couldn't tell due to his mask). Garfield growls, "Look at what you're doing to Terra, Slade! Do you even care!?"

"Terra was mine to begin with...you never cared for her like I have."

"You're a damn liar!", he screams.

"Terra had no one. I was the one she came to. Where were you when she needed help?"

"Shut up, Slade!"

Garfield goes after him, but Slade moves to the side, making Garfield fall flat on his face. Rachel tries to throw a punch at Slade's face, but quickly remembers about his mask. Raven was holding back now, and it was making her more irritated than normal. It was scaring her. What if her inner-demon came out on accident? Was this what Slade wanted all along? For Raven to lose her temper and make her evil...? It sounds like her father behind this...but, she shouldn't think about that now. Terra's her problem now. And it wasn't going away any time soon.

Slade tells Terra to kill them now, but she was hesitating.

"No...I can't...Garfield...Rachel...they're my friends."

"Fight it, Terra!", says Garfield, but Rachel was yelling, "You bitch! You're not my friend!"

Rachel blasts Terra into a nearby building, making her wince. Slowly getting up, Terra growls at the Titan girl. Rachel and Terra were going after each other, not tiring out. Garfield couldn't watch anymore. He had to stop them before they kill each other!

Meanwhile, Richard Grayson, his wife, Starfire and Victor Stone had all of the citizens back to normal and was untying Karen as we speak, but some of them couldn't be broken spiritually. They were going after the Titans, making a nuisance of themselves. Vic was growing tired of the whole ordeal, so he threatens to shoot if they didn't back off. All he cared about was freeing his future wife-to-be. Feeling her four-month belly and kissing it, Vic was so happy to have her free. He hugs her, never letting her go.

"C'mon now, Vic. You're being embarrassing.", gushes Keren as she was trying to break free.

Dick and Star smile at them, while looking at each other.

"All of this romance...", says Dick. "Right, Star?"

Star nods as she kissed her husband on the cheek. Dick holds on to the cheek she kissed him on, blushing as he looks at her.

"Richard...I'm glad that you're giving the mask a break. Your eyes are very beautiful."

Dicks' eyes were a very pretty deep blue. He smiles as he kisses her lips.

"Ahem.", says Vic as he was getting the attention of the newlyweds. Blushing, Robin and Starfire held hands and apologized.

Slade was laughing at the poor girls who were still fighting each other. Garfield, on the other hand, was trying to stop them, but gave up later since nothing that he was saying was getting through to anyone! As he was about to give up, he glares at Slade, who seemed to be enjoying this misdemeanor. Garfield grabs Slade into a headlock and throws him down, making him press the red button that was controlling Terra. She screams in pain as the nanobots in her bloodstream were shocking the insides of her body. They were getting worse as she was turning into a sickly red color. Garfield grabs the button and pressed it again. Terra falls to the ground, knocking herself out. Rachel smirks and hugs Garfield.

"Good job for taking her down, Beastboy..."

"Rach! I didn't-Slade did this! Is _this_ what you were using to control HER?!"

Slade laughs as he says, "Maybe. If you've noticed how she was acting..."

"I knew that she was under your control somehow...this was the same thing you've used on _us!_ _You're freakin' sick, dude!_ "

Slade grabs Garfield by the throat and throws him to the building next to him. Rachel and Terra, however, went off at each other.

"I hate you, Terra!"

"I'm not a bad guy, Rachel! Please believe me..."

"I'll never stoop down to evil scum..."

"Raven...I'm sorry."

Terra runs after Rachel as she was using her powers through her fingertips to get after Rachel was running after Terra, using her powers as well. As the two girls collided together, it caused a mass explosion...


	10. Terra's POV

_Hello, everyone. My name is Tara Markov. And I am a Metahuman. I was born on the planet of Markovia, where I was a princess along with my older brother, Geo-Force. We were very close growing up, but unlike him, I've never been able to control my powers. I was always the hard-headed one in the family, and even though me and my brother were put through trials to test us, my powers were still uncapable to be contained! As a result, I decide to run away. Run away so I can figure out what to do until then. I knew that my brother would come and try to find me. I knew that he would do this. I don't know why, though, that he would care so much to find me. Didn't he know that I was uncapable to control my powers...? That I was like a wrecking ball? Full of destruction? Meant to harm others? I needed to run away, for I was afraid to harm anyone. Even my own family. I have escaped from my home of Markovia to the planet Earth, to the city of Jump City (which I have learned recently that it's located in California),where I stumbled upon Slade Wilson. At first, I thought that he was father figure to me, since he said that he could help me contain my powers. Believing him, I have become an apprentice under him. Later, I had left, feeling that he would betray me and feeling that I might kill him, due to my incapability of containing myself. When I fled from Slade, I was being attacked by an oversized scorpion, but I manage to crush it with my powers, before I was noticed by the Teen Titans. Robin wanted me to join them along and be a part of their team, wanting to help me, but I refused. Making me mad as hell as they thought that I was some 'helpless little girl'. I'm not. I can handle myself. But, something in the back of my mind may me change my way of thinking of joining them. When I followed them into their home, I felt at ease. Maybe the Titans weren't as bad as I thought. They were good people! Why the hell did I thought they were bad? Shame on me! Everyone befriended me right away! Well, **almost** everyone. Rachel Roth (or Raven) was the only on to have doubts about me. I wondered why though._ _Was she jealous of me? Did she view me as competition? I didn't think of myself as competition. As I manage to pass Robin's silly tests (very much to my dismay), I wanted Garfield to keep my secret a secret from the others. He agreed, but I knew that he didn't want to. Suddenly, an alarm went off in the tower...Slade. He was back. Back with a vengeance. As we were about to fight him, I try to help the Titans, but only manage to almost kill Garfield! Mad at myself for my actions, I decide to leave the scene undetected. Among doing so, I run into Slade, which were **not** my intentions. I try to fight him, but Slade was talking about 'oh, how he can help me control my powers. As much that I didn't want to listen...I couldn't help myself. I was desperate. I didn't want pity! I needed JUSTICE! As I was about to throw Slade into my human tornado, Garfield finds me as I cry into his arms. I tell him to keep this a secret as well. I didn't know why I was confiding my feelings towards him, but it was comforting. Soothing. Talk about TOTAL therapy! I feel so safe around him...As I go on many missions with the Titans, I felt that I was a huge part of them! Like I was in a place that I really belonged in! But, that Rachel situation was growing worse!_ _I hated her; she hated me. I didn't care though. And after Garfield told everyone my secret...! I left. How dare he! I trusted him! But, I later came back._ _After a while now, they make me an Honorary Titan, which makes me very happy to be a part of something amazing! During the time, that was when Garfield asked me out on a date...it was...amazing. I felt that he really loved me...and I loved him back...Was it weird? I didn't think so, either. But, things turned against me as Slade came back...He intruded our date. He tells Garfield that I was a spy against the Titans…At first, he didn't want to believe him...but he had to face defeat. I had to admit to Garfield the truth. He was extremely upset about it. Me and Slade fled from the scene...I felt really bad...but I had to do what I had to do. Even if I had to hurt the ones that I loved. This is the thing that I **didn't** want! I had lost the trust of the Titans. I have fled from my home. Slade was my home now...until the Titans came back to fight me. As I fought them, they didn't know how hurt I was. After a while, I've saved them from a lava overflow...turning me into stone. Not knowing what happened, however, I was back to life somehow. Now, I manage to get a job in New Haven a few years later. A new job as a social worker. Trying to keep my past on the downlow. That's when I met up with Garfield and Rachel..._


	11. The End of a New Era

A dust storm came all about, making Garfield cough out and wheeze. As the dust manages to clear out of the way, he looks back and forth to find both Terra and Rachel, but gained no luck. He cries out, "Rach! Terra! Where are you guys!"

Still nothing.

Garfield sighs to himself as he runs all over town to find the girls, only falling to his knees twice and running out of breath. As he stops to take a breath, he sits next to a tall building. Sighing as he wraps himself up into a ball, but quickly takes out his communicator.

"Rob. Starfire. Victor. Anyone there...?"

Static.

He sucks his teeth as he tries again.

Static.

As he tries for the third time, Victor says, "Beastie...what's up? Are you good?"

"Vic, thank GOD! I thought of calling you guys! How's everyone...?"

"Me, Richard, Star and Karen are all good, man. What about you and Rachel? Have you guys found Terra and Slade yet?"

"We've found them, but I can't find neither Terra or Rachel..."

"How..? Do you think that they've gotten lost in the crazy explosion...?"

"How do you know about the explosion?"

"We've felt it from the other side...You said you can't find Rachel?"

"No."

"No wonder I can't contact her. Her communicator has static. I thought it was dead."

Dead. God...don't let Rachel be dead.

"I'm glad that you're safe, dear friend!", says Starfire, who sounded as if she was crying.

"I'm tracking down Rachel's communicator right now.", says Robin, "She's in downtown somewhere..."

"Thanks, Rob.", says Garfield as he gets up from the road concrete. As he runs to downtown, he manages to trip on something...someone was more like it! As he gets up slowly, he eyes the fallen body….Slade.

Garfield screams as he sees him, but later calms down.

"Slade...?"

Silence.

He kicks him to make sure that he was dead.

No movement.

As Garfield comes closer to his body to take off the mask of Slade's to get a pulse, a hand comes close to his throat and chokes him. Garfield tries to get Slade's hand away from his throat, but a yellow blast comes for Slade's hand, making him let go.

"Leave Garfield alone!", screams a girl's voice.

 _Terra...you saved me._

As Garfield manages to get up on his two feet, Terra emerges from the shadows and sees him as if it was the first time in her life.

"Beastboy...", says Terra as she runs to him, hugging him real tight.

Garfield didn't know how to think or feel when it came to Terra. Just then, Slade slowly gets up to attack Garfield, upper-handing Garfield. He turns around and ducks his head, and tackles Slade. Slade grabs Garfield by the back of his purple shirt collar, laughing. Laughing a laugh that Garfield had never heard before. Slade _was_ paranoid and crazy, but THIS was an all-time first for the former Titan member. Slade comes back at them, when Terra hits him with a boulder.

 _Nobody messes with Garfield and gets away with it..._

As she keeps crushing the villain with the boulder, she keeps saying, "Stay away! Get away! You're nobody! You were never a father figure! Garfield is **mine**!"

Garfield was stunned at her words. Was this the Terra that he had fell in love with years ago. When they were sixteen? Before she turned to Slade...? Terra. She was a mystery. But...she was...Garfield couldn' think of the proper words. He had to stop Terra from killing Slade! As he grabs her wrists, he says, "Clam down...alright...? I'm pretty sure that he's dead now."

"I can't stop. Not until the deed is done."

"Terra. This isn't _you!_ Please stop."

As Terra looks at Garfield to Slade's unmoving body, she sighs to herself and finally tops. Falling to her knees and crying, she was caught into the arms of Garfield Mark Logan.

Feeling a bit sorry for her, he holds her close to his chest.

"Don't worry now, Terra. You're safe now."

"Thank you, Garfield..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Richard, Starfire, Victor and Karen were all looking for Rachel, while the meantime that they were finishing up getting the citizens back from their hypnosis.

"Well, that oughta do it!", cheers Dick as he sighs a breath of relief and rubs the sweat off of his forehead. Karen was giggling at the boy wonder.

"What?"

"Nothing.", she says, smiling. "I'm just not used to you without your mask, is all."

Dick blushes as she laughs out loud along with Victor and Starfire. Hiding his face with his hands, Robin groans out loud and says, "Let's just find Rachel and get this crap over with."

Then, they heard screaming from a distance. They ran towards the sound. They see Raven getting into an altercation with one of the citizens who was still under Slade's hypnosis.

"Rachel, stop!", says Robin as he tries to pry her off of the citizen's clutches.

Rachel manages to get out the clutches on her own power, but she glares at the former boy wonder.

"I didn't need to be saved, ya know!"

Looking at the angry and hurt expressions on the faces of her friends, Rachel sighs as she tries to make an apology, but struggles since she's not the type to apologize.

"I...I apologize, okay? I just can't-"

"You're a sad person, you know?", says Vic. "You can't see the brighter side of things. You don't even _care_ about how you make people feel with your words! If you're so unhappy being around us...you can leave."

Rachel looks at Vic with anger and disbelief. Was he serious?

"Me and the others were speaking on it...you have an attitude problem, Rave, and we're sick of it!"

"Vic, baby.", says Karen, wrapping her arms around her soon-to-be husband. "Reconsider this."

"No way! Right, guys? I'm right, right?"

Robin and Starfire, who were both staring at each other and down to their feet, didn't respond to his question.

"Victor," says Rachel. "I'm sorry. Really, I am! I don't want to leave you guys! You guys are, like, a second family to me...I don't wanna leave."

Rachel wipes the tears that were rolling from her eyes. "If you guys really want me to leave...it's okay."

* * *

"What happened in the explosion...?"

"I don't know, really. I guessed that our powers had somehow mixed in with each other. Like a nuclear war."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Yeah."

They were walking to downtown, laughing and talking.

As they were heading in the right direction, Garfield asks Terra, "About the nanobots..."

"They were implanted inside of me when I first met Slade."

"How?"

"I don't...I was hit by some ray..."

"I see."

"I can hardly remember that day..."

"I'm sorry for all of this..."

They stop as they see the Titan crew...including Rachel. Garfield manages to forget Terra for a few seconds as he runs to Rachel's side and kisses her.

I thought I lost you, Rach!"

"  
Me too...I'm sorry."

They wrap their arms around each other and hugged, but Rachel saw Terra.

"YOU!"

As Rachel was about to attack Terra again, Garfield stops her.

"Wait! She helped me out!"

"How...? She almost _killed me_!"

"Slade's dead..."

All of the Titans glance at him. Including Karen, who was rubbing her baby bump.

"Is he...really...?", asks Robin.

"I was there.", Garfield says. "He's dead. Terra saved me from him."

Terra, who was looking at her feet, looked at the others. "S'not a big deal."

"You saved my boyfriend...", says Rachel. "Thank you."

Terra smiles slowly as she nods to Rachel.

Starfire hugs Terra tightly and Vic pats her on the back, smiling and laughing.

Then, an orange plane lands a few feet apart from them.

"What the-", says Vic.

"Brion!", screams Terra as she runs to the plane.

"Brion…?", the others say in union.

As they run towards the plane, they see Terra hugging a muscular boy who was wearing a dark orange and brown shirt and khakis. The initials GF were imprinted on the front of the shirt. His hair was auburn colored with locks.

"I've missed you so much!", Terra says as she was crying into his arms.

"I've been all around, looking for you."

He kisses the top of her head, making Garfield a bit uneasy.

"Who, may we ask, are you...?", he asks the tall boy.

"My apologies.", says the boy s he lets go of Terra. "I'm Geo-Force."

"His name is actually _Brion_.", emphases Terra. "He's my older brother from my home...planet."

"Planet?!", spazzes the Titans.

Terra sighs as she tells them her backstory. As she gets done, the Titans drop their jaws slowly but regained their dignities.

"What are you doing here, Brion...?"

"I wanted to take you back home."

"Home...? Remember the last time?"

"Things are different. We miss you, sis."

Terra looks at her old friends. Was she REALLY about to leave again?

"I can't. I have a job in Connecticut that I love. I mean…my friends...I...Brion."

"I understand. You love it here...with your friends..."

"I am sorry."

The brother-sister duo hug again. As he was about to hop on his plane, he spots Garfield. Coming towards him, he says to the shift shaper, Geo-Force says, "Take care of my sister, please."

"I will."

Geo-Force smiles at him, then he flies away. Tears in her eyes, Terra smiles lightly.

"Sorry about that.", says Robin.

"No worries."

"So. You guys...? We should have a party.", says Vic as he fist-pumps in the air. "Slade's dead!"

"Yay!", cheers Starfire and Bumblebee.

Robin smiles as he holds Star's hand.

"Rach...?", says Garfield.

Rachel looks at all of her friends and says, "I'll go...if Terra comes."

Terra blushes and looks at Rachel. "D-d-do you really want me to come?"

"You're a Titan, are you?"

Terra's lower lip trembles as she hugs Rachel. Letting Terra hug her, Rachel smirks as she rubs her back.

"Let's celebrate!", says Vic.

"To Vic and Karen's upcoming marriage!", says Robin.

"To Jump City being saved again!", says Starfire.

"To Karen's pregnancy...", says Vic shyly, kissing his fiancé.

"To Slade's death!", says Rachel.

"To...to...To Terra!", says Garfield. "For stopping him..."

"To Terra!", cheer the Titans.

* * *

After they go into the tower to get the nanobots out of Terra's bloodstream, they had a small get-together with the other Titans. Like the Titans East, the Titans North and South with some of the Honorary Titans, like Jinx, Kid Flash (who was her boyfriend) and the brothers: Thunder and Lightning.

All of them were having a great time! Terra manages to get Garfield alone so they could talk again.

"How does it feel, Terra...?"

"It feels great...I never thought..."

Her words were interrupted with Garfield's hugging. "Welcome back."

Terra hugs him back.

"Ahem."

They look at each other as Rachel smirks at them. "Mind if I join in?"

They smiles as they talk and make jokes.

Welcome back, Terra...!

 **The End!**


End file.
